The present invention is directed to an array of disposable absorbent article configurations and a system and device for identifying a disposable absorbent article configuration for a particular wearer.
Disposable absorbent articles such as diapers and catamenials are designed to absorb and contain bodily waste to prevent soiling of the body and clothing. The disposable absorbent articles typically comprise a single design available in different sizes to fit a variety of wearers ranging from newborns to active toddlers. The design of the diaper typically affects performance, such as, ability to absorb and contain bodily waste. The size of the diaper typically affects fit, for example, the size of the diaper waist opening, the size of the openings around the thighs, and the length or xe2x80x9cpitchxe2x80x9d of the diaper.
The problem with a one design fits all approach is that a single configuration may not be appropriate for every level of activity and capability. For instance, caregivers for newborns and immobile infants may desire a soft, yet bulky design which wraps the wearer and is gentle on the wearer""s skin whereas once the infant becomes actively mobile it may be more desirable to have a contoured trim fit design providing the wearer more freedom of movement. Other designs may also be desired as the toddler grows and becomes more and more capable of independent activity. For instance, a pull on diaper design may be beneficial for toddlers participating in the dressing experience. Similarly, a training diaper design may be appealing to a toddler in the toilet training stage which makes a wearer aware when a discharge of bodily waste has occurred while at the same time provide the necessary protection to the wearer""s clothing. It is difficult to design a single product configuration exhibiting each of these attributes. Thus, there is need for a variety of disposable diaper designs matching a particular wearer""s capability and/or level of activity.
Although providing a variety of diaper designs matching an infant or toddlers capability and/or level of activity may meet a consumer need, physical sizes of infants and toddlers vary throughout their development. As a result, different product designs are preferably made available in the same sizes. For instance, a disposable diaper designed for a crawling toddler may be available in the same size as a configuration designed for a walking toddler and/or a configuration designed for a toddler participating in the dressing experience. Merchandising systems typically display and arrange disposable diapers according to size numbers. Therefore, an unprecedented introduction of such a variety of disposable diaper configurations may present a consumer with a dilemma in choosing the right configuration for a particular wearer. Thus, there is also a need for a merchandising system which can enable a caregiver to select a design from a variety of configurations that matches a particular wearer""s needs. Particularly, there is a need for a merchandising system that enables the caregiver to identify an absorbent article configuration designed for a particular wearer""s stage of development.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, an array of disposable absorbent article configurations is provided comprising a sequence of designs corresponding to a wearer""s stages of development. For a disposable diaper, the array of disposable absorbent article configurations may comprise a first absorbent article configuration having a chassis designed for newborns and immobile infants, a second absorbent article configuration having a chassis designed for mobile toddlers in a crawling stage, a third absorbent article configuration having a chassis designed for walking toddlers and other absorbent article configurations discussed further hereinafter in the detailed description of the invention.
The present invention is also directed to a merchandising system that facilitates a consumer""s selection of an absorbent article configuration by appropriately matching a configuration of absorbent article with a particular wearer""s stage of development. The system includes indicia exhibiting pictorial representations of the absorbent article configurations fitted to wearer""s at corresponding stages of development. By looking at the indicia, a consumer can select the appropriate absorbent article configuration matching their particular wearer. The indicia may be provided on a display panel above the store shelves on which the absorbent article configurations are displayed for sale. The indicia may also be disposed on packaging for the absorbent article configurations.
The present invention also provides a device for selecting an absorbent article configuration by matching a particular configuration with a wearer""s stage of development. The device may comprise a stationary component and a moveable component. The stationary component has a first wearer characteristic disposed thereon where the first wearer characteristic includes at least two first wearer characteristic types. The moveable component has a second wearer characteristic disposed thereon where the second wearer characteristic includes at least two second wearer characteristic types. The first wearer characteristic may include a wearer""s weight and the second wearer""s characteristic may include a wearer""s stage of development. A consumer may select the appropriate absorbent article configuration for a wearer by moving the moveable component relative to the stationary component in order to match the wearer characteristics on the two components for a particular wearer.
The foregoing systems and devices can be employed relative to disposable diapers and other absorbent articles having a range of sizes and a variety of designs.